1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headwear systems and, in particular, to headwear systems that afford selective accessorization of headwear.
2. Present State of the Art
Headwear serves many functions and purposes. Headwear is worn to protect the head or other parts of the upper body. Headwear may also serve as an ornamental component of a wardrobe. Headwear may have the potential to attract attention to the wearer or make a statement relative to the wearer's identity or group association. In some cultures, headwear is worn to show respect and modesty.
A basic component of headwear systems in many cultures is the hat. The top portion of a hat is often referred to as the crown while the bottom portion which surrounds the head substantially above the ears is often referred to as the base. Some styles of hats include a bill and one or more flaps attached to the base of the hat at various locations that project or depend therefrom as determined by fashion or the intended utility of the headwear system.
Weather changes, sometimes quickly and unpredictably. A waterproof hat protects the wearer from the rain, but may be overly warm and uncomfortable when the sun comes out. Similarly, a hat that is light and cool for hot sunny weather may not offer significant protection against a sudden rain shower. A hat that is made to protect the ears or the neck from inclement weather may become burdensome in the sunshine.
There are many types of headwear available that provide protection against the weather. For example, one type of rain protection is headwear that includes a deployable cape. Although the headwear allows a user to selectively protect the user against sudden weather changes, the headwear lacks breathability, retaining heat from the wearer inside the headwear--particularly when the cape is stowed inside the hat. In addition, stowing the cape may result in an uneven surface contacting the head of a wearer. Finally, the headwear will fit differently when the cape is stowed than when the cape is deployed.
Other headwear systems provide for selective attachment of components to a particular surface of the headwear system. One system, for example, provides for selective attachment of a sheet of material to a headband. The system, however, only allows attachment of the sheet of material to certain predetermined portions of the headband.
As another challenge within the art, because of the crown disposed on the user's head, hats typically trap heat within the hat adjacent to the user's brow. Although various attempts have been made to ventilate the hat through mechanical means, such as a fan, for example, mechanical parts are awkward to wear atop a user's head and may appear unsightly. Although the opening at the rear portion of typical baseball hats provides a certain amount of ventilation, the brow typically becomes hot and sweaty, often causing the wearer to remove the hat, and wipe the sweat from the wearer's brow before replacing the hat.
As one option, because of the heat contained within caps, headbands separate from hats, such as sweatbands, are often worn by those engaging in active sports. Headbands can be used to prevent sweat from dripping into a user's face or to keep a user's hair out of the user's eyes. However, headbands alone provide little, if any protection from the sun.
As opposed to hats and mere headbands, visors are often employed by those seeking the protection from the sun afforded by a bill, yet without containing the crown of the cap. Visors are particularly useful on hot, sunny days for those who are interested in shading their eyes or face, yet want to stay cool. Tennis players and golfers, for example, often wear visors because the visor deflects the sun, yet does not retain heat like a hat.
One problem within the art is that the choice between a headband, a hat, and a visor is typically exclusive. If a user desires to have the option of wearing either a headband or a visor on a particular occasion, the user is required to obtain and carry both a headband and a visor. Furthermore, the user desiring the further option of wearing a hat, in the event of inclement weather, for example, must further purchase and carry a separate hat.
Particularly the avid sweatband, hat, or visor wearer develops a particular, individualized fit in the headwear. The headwear demands a certain amount of time to break in and, once broken in, the snug, personalized feel of a well fitting article of headwear is convenient and satisfying. However, typically in order to accessorize and/or alter the appearance or function of the headwear system, the wearer must purchase a new system and lose the fit.
Finally, a hat may be used to reflect personal loyalties or tastes, such as an interest in sports, that the wearer has been to a specific event, or that the wearer is loyal to a certain manufacturer, employer, media corporation, political candidate, or special interest group. Patches having a particular insignia are typically worn on hats to reflect these interests and tastes. The taste or interest of a wearer may change, however, while the patch on the hat is permanent. Accommodating the wearer's changing tastes and attitudes typically requires owning multiple hats and may become costly.